herofandomcom-20200223-history
Spider-Woman
(Jessica Drew) is a fictional character, a superheroine in the Marvel Comics Universe. The character first appeared in Marvel Spotlight #32 (February 1977), and 50 issues of an ongoing series titled Spider-Woman followed. After its conclusion she was depowered, and fell into disuse, supplanted by other characters using the name Spider-Woman. Comics creator Brian Michael Bendis added Spider-Woman to the roster of the high profile New Avengers. In 2009, the character received her own self-titled limited series. She was ranked 54th in Comics Buyer's Guide's "100 Sexiest Women in Comics" list. Origins Jessica Miriam Drew, daughter of Jonathan and Merriam Drew, was born in London, England. At a young age, Jessica was lethally poisoned by radiation while living near Mount Wundagore in Transia. In an attempt to save her life, her father injected her with an experimental serum based on irradiated spiders' blood. Because the serum did not have any apparent effect on her, the man who would come to be known as the High Evolutionary (Herbert Wyndham) placed her in a genetic accelerator. While in the accelerator, she aged at a decelerated rate. When she was finally released, decades later, Drew was only seventeen years old. Jessica grew up on Mount Wundagore under the care of Lady Bova, one of the High Evolutionary's New Men. She was cared for and received the equivalent of a high school education. She eventually left when she did not appear to fit in. Her first few years were confusing as she adjusted to life among other humans. Eventually, HYDRA, under the control of Count Otto Vermis, found and recruited her as a HYDRA agent. Through brainwashing and manipulation, she was convinced she was not human but actually an evolved spider. During this time, she went by the alias of Arachne. As a HYDRA agent, she has battled Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D., until Jessica learned HYDRA's true nature. She quit HYDRA and turned on them, and was responsible for the fatal crash of HYDRA head Otto Vermis. Powers and abilities As a result of a combination of a special serum derived from spider blood and a certain radiation treatment, Jessica possesses superhuman strength, endurance, reflexes, and speed. She can focus the bioelectric energy that her body generates into "venom blasts" sufficient to stun or kill normal humans, as well as blast a hole through metals. She can also adhere to almost any surface by excreting an unknown adhesive substance from her palms and soles. Jessica rapidly forms an immunity to all poisons and drugs, and is totally immune to radiation. Her body also exudes a high concentration of pheromones which elicit pleasure in men while repulsing women, though she uses a chemical "perfume" that can nullify this effect. She has also demonstrated superhuman senses in her solo series. Jessica has lost and regained her powers more than once, but has recently emerged with her powers restored greater than ever. Initially, Jessica was unable to actually fly, and had to glide with the help of web-like extensions on her costume. When she was replaced by the Skrull Queen Veranke, the latter demonstrated the ability to actually fly. Jessica, upon her return, gained this ability as well. In addition to her powers, Jessica is also a superb hand to hand fighter, and has trained in several styles of fighting including boxing, judo, karate, and capoeira, learned under the training of the Taskmaster. She has also had training in fencing and the use of many other weapons. Jessica was trained by HYDRA (and later on by S.H.I.E.L.D.) in covert operations, stealth, espionage, and information gathering and is a superb athlete. She speaks several foreign languages, including Korean, Russian, French, Spanish, Portuguese, and German. Jessica also received vocational training in undercover detective work and sometimes carried a Walther PPK handgun Category:Heroines Category:Sexy Heroines Category:Cute Heroes Category:Black Headed Heroes Category:Red Heroes Category:Yellow Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Spy Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Marvel Ultimate Alliance Heroes Category:Dyana Liu-Played Heroes Category:Important Category:1970's Debuts